The Garden (tentative title - still in process of being edited)
by maxinedemian823
Summary: Inspired by my love of Richard O'Brien, creator of ROCKY HORROR PICTURE SHOW and SHOCK TREATMENT. Gideon has returned home to where he had been tormented in his childhood years. Only now, he is a successful club owner with eyes on the mayor's girlfriend. Evesa is warned to stay away, but can't. The two embark on a sexually charged journey.


The first time that Evesa walked into THE GARDEN, it was on the arm of her boyfriend Winston Everett. She wore a floral print respectable dress that nowhere near fit the party atmosphere. She had her hair tied back with ribbons. It was not what she had wanted to wear. She wanted something a bit spunkier, but Winston asked her to keep everything toned down.

Gideon Hatter had just opened the theater/club much to the disapproval of some of the religious groups in town. A few of the most rigid even attempted to block the permit, but when the paperwork was signed, sealed, and delivered with every T crossed and I dotted, there was nothing they could do.

Winston, running for mayor, was far from pleased with Gideon's ventures. Many from the town got on him to get the place closed down. He decided to go to opening night to see how much damage control he'd have to do with the potential voters.

Gideon Hatter had lived in Chester Falls until he was 18. He was always a bit of a loner. During gym, at lunch and often even during class, he'd leave thru the field, find a tree and write music or draw. He constantly wore black, had long blonde hair that was stringy enough to look as if it was thinning. He wore dark haunting makeup and though not gay had more than a few slurs thrown his way by the homophobic jocks, who now seemingly ran the town.

After high-school, he took off. Before that he lived with his grandmother who died his senior year. He stuck around to graduate and then disappeared. People knew his mother had been a drug abuser early in his childhood and rumors swirled over town that when in NY and LA, he became hooked, just the same. It was over 10 years later, and now he had returned home to a place that neither wanted him nor welcomed him.

Evesa didn't know Gideon. She had only moved to Chester Falls 5 years ago when she was 22. She had lived two towns away and her parents were devout Baptists. Her father worked on City Council and helped out on Winston's campaign. She had met Winston a few years back but only had started dating him weeks earlier at the urging of her dad.

"I'm sorry about this." Winston wore a straight tan suit. "We won't stay long. I just need to see what I'm going to hear about on Monday and what I'll have to confront."

"Maybe it'll be fun." Evesa said excited about going to a club. Years ago, when she was in high-school she was more of a rebel. She'd take the bus to the city and go to shows and clubs with girlfriends. She'd party on the weekends. She'd get caught and be grounded for months only to sneak out again. If not for fear of community embarrassment, she would have been raked over the coals a hell of a lot worse than she was.

"This isn't going to be fun! Gideon Graham is a lowlife." Winston said with grit teeth.

"Gideon Hatter - " she corrected.

"That's some stage name. His real name is Graham."

"Oh wow!" As Evesa was let in, she was taken by the gold and black lights and decorations. The stage was lit red and music blared. This brought her back. The sweet smell of liquor and weed hung in the air.

People were heating up the dance floor to some hard and dark numbers that were fun.

Women, who were dressed in fishnets, cut off t-shirts and short skirts, walked around taking orders for the bar.

"It looks like he got a huge opening night. These people must all be from out of town!" Evesa said looking at everyone, but recognizing no one. "I've never seen anything like this in my life."

"I know. I'm sorry. It's disgusting. Let's just get it over with."

They walked into the room with the stage and found a table. Within minutes the DJ lowered the music and the lights were turned down further.

A spotlight flashed on the stage and a small base was heard as a tall man appeared. He wore complete black from his suit jacket onward. His face was ghostly pale, and his lips were painted charcoal. Bags under his eyes were highlighted with make-up to exemplify how white his face was. Though his light blonde hair was thin, he kept it long. And then there were his eyes. When he looked up Evesa saw that they were a deep pale blue. There was depth there – maybe something sinister and sad, but real depth.

Evesa watched intently as he began to speak.

"Um, welcome to The Garden. This is our Grand opening. I'm Gideon Hatter. I own this little club. As most of you know a lot of people didn't want us to open, but we fought, and we won. And Now we're going to have a good time."

Two women with large busts and tiny waists emerged from the darkness. Both had long black straight hair and wore matching black and dark blue sexy bra and panty sets that included garters, tights and matching heels.

One of the girls had three glasses in their hand and the other a decent bottle of champagne. Gideon took the bottle from the one girl and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and then took the glasses one by one from the other girl leaving her with the last to drink. Like the other, he gave her a quick peck and they toasted.

"I can't believe he's doing this." Fury filled Winston's face.

Evesa couldn't hear what he was saying or see the angered expressions he made throughout. The music drowned out all other noise and Evesa's eyes were locked on the stage. Gideon walked off and was replaced with female dancers in barely any clothing, dancing to a dark melancholy song that was sensual and spooky.

The show wasn't all scantily clad women. There were topless men in demonic masks and women in goat heads dancing. No one was naked, but some women had their nipples covered with gems alone. Multi-colored lights flashed, and the entire event was hypnotic and intense. It was like a trip into madness. It was a rock opera without a plot. It was as if decades of music and art and culture was wrapped into this one show and none of it had any meaning, but all of it was fun.

Afterwards her head was spinning. The lights went on. When Gideon came on stage she immediately stood to give him the ovation he deserved. She didn't even notice Winston had stayed in his seat or that his anger had grown throughout the entire production.

After the claps died down and people dispersed to the dance hall and bar, Gideon made his way around to the everyone and eventually to an eagerly awaiting Winston. "Everett," He motioned for Winston to come toward the back and up a flight of stairs. There was his office.

Inside, there was a half dozen women in little gold and black dresses sprawled out on couches and a bed. There were also two large security guards on the inside watching the cameras. He advised them all to go downstairs. A few of the gals walked over, giving flirtatious eyes and touching his arm playfully before leaving.

He shut the door and turned off the internal speakers. The walls were near sound proof and though blaring the music from below could barely be heard.

His office was huge. There was a small bar, a fireplace, a full entertainment center, a circular dark yellow couch with gold tables and a double king size bed with gold comforters and pillows in the back. He grabbed a couple glasses and poured some champagne.

"I'm flattered. Attorney Everett – possibly soon to be mayor Everett- coming on opening night." He handed Winston a glass and then turned to Evesa, "And, I'm sorry, sweetheart. I don't know your name."

"Evie – I'm sorry. I'm Evesa - Lind."  
"Evie's nice. I like Evie." Gideon said nonchalantly handing her a glass and filling it.

"I don't even know why I said that. Evie was just a stupid nickname I had back in grade school."

"It's cute. It suits." He handed her champagne. "So? What'd you think? The club…the show… I know you're dying to share your thoughts. Was it the descent into hell you were expecting?" He asked swallowing back his entire glass. He grabbed the full bottle, poured himself another and took the whole thing down while he took seat on his couch and began filling it again.

When Winston was quiet for a moment, Evesa jumped in. "I can't speak for Winston but I thought it was magnificent. I mean the club is gorgeous but the show – I've never seen anything like it. It was raw and fun and twisted but in a very cool way." She still hadn't noticed the extent of Everett's anger. Gideon saw it though and Evesa's counter-reaction both amused and delighted him.

"Oh, I like you." He said offering a sly wink and a smirk. "Thank you." He then turned to Winston. "Now, I'm guessing you had a slightly different opinion or are you here to give me a rave review?"

Winston was suddenly pacing. He put down the glass and began to rant as if on stage in front of constituents. "Evesa is a nice girl being nice!"

"Does he talk about you like you're not in the room, often? That's a red flag, you know." He said to Evesa who still stood before him. She said nothing but instead took a sip out of her glass only to have Gideon immediately refill it. "so, you work?" He said making small talk as Winston carried on.

"Yeah, I work –"  
"Don't tell him where you work. Goddammit Evesa, there's a time to be nice and a time to get real."

"THE REAL WORLD." Gideon said aloud making Evesa laugh. "You're good for the ego." Gideon leaned in and refilled her glass to the top.

Winston took the drink out of her hand and put it down. "Evesa, go wait in the car. I need to talk business with Mr. Graham."

"No" Gideon placed his glass on a table. "I don't want to talk business with you! The only thing you could ever tell me was how good that silver spoon you were born with tastes, and I don't want to know that."

"Fine, we won't talk business. I'll just be really clear. I don't want you in this town." Winston said folding his arms. "I don't want your club in this town and I sure as hell don't want a show like that in this town!"

"You made that abundantly clear for a very long time and you tried to stop it and you failed. So now what, Winnie?" Gideon lit a cigarette and took a few drags.

Evesa saw the tension between both men. Winston was far stronger and broader, but there was a sinister danger about Gideon's tone and stare that showed he wasn't backing down. She decided to attempt to intervene.

"Winston, I think you may be overreacting. I mean the only ones really upset are at Pastor Allen's church and they're old fashioned."

Though Winston kept his eyes deadlocked on Gideon, Hatter turned his head to look at Evesa as she spoke.

"Pastor Allen. Is he still banging the piano player?"

"Yes," Evie laughed and then immediately regretted it.

"EVESA get in the car."

Gideon let out an irritated chuckle, "Same old Winnie boy. That's not gonna happen here. Don't talk to her like that. Don't talk to anybody like that, but definitely don't talk to her like that."

"It's fine." Evesa forced a smile.

"No, it's not." He said with all the seriousness but softened when he noticed she placed her hand on his.

"Mr. Hatter, I did really love the show. It was awe-inspiring"

"Evie, you are something special. Run from this guy." He then turned his attention back to Winston. "Now as much as I love chumming it with old classmates, I gotta club to take care of.

"If there is anything illegal going on…."

"Oh, I know. You'll have the boys in blue running down here. I got it- I'm scared to death. It keeps me up at night - really."

Winston rolled his eyes, pounded his fist against the door and walked out. Evesa walked behind, but this time it was Gideon who grabbed her hand to stop her.

"You should come again. This was just thrown together. The real show is quite different. Next time though, come with a different crowd." He said with a smile that she couldn't help but return.

"Come on." Winston grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door.

For the next week, all Evesa heard from Winston, his family and the overall town was how horrible Gideon and his club were. Other than a few free artsy papers, the consensus in the regular news was the same.

Despite driving tourists to town and generating some city cash, the new addition was looked at as unwanted and undesirable. Winston didn't hide his anger at her for complimenting THE GARDEN either. She generally stayed silent, other than to once in awhile defend the rock show Gideon put on, much to the chagrin of those ready to chastise her for being "too nice."

It was the following Saturday afternoon, when Gideon walked into the WHISKEY SHACK. It was only 1 o'clock and other than a couple regulars, the bar was empty. Gideon was alone. He wore black jeans and a matching jacket with a white button down underneath. Upon seeing Evesa, he took off a pair of large round gold-rimmed sunglasses and put them in his pocket. His eyes were as beautifully blue as ever.

"So, my intel was right. You do work here. I was sure they were wrong."

"Gideon," she walked over with a smile. She had her shoulder length thick curly wine-colored hair puffed out atop her shoulders. She wore a 1960s white Marmalade mini dress that cut right above her knees. Underneath she had tall matching boots and thigh high tights.

"Hello," he said in an almost uneasy fashion. "I hope it's alright that I visit you at work."

Her lipstick was dark red, and she had shadowed eye makeup which made it look as if the hippies and goths created a fashion line together, but it worked. "Of course! Well, I mean I'd be a hypocrite if I said no. I did interrupt you on your opening night."

"No, no, no – Winston interrupted me. You, well, you delighted me." He had a devilishly snarky gleam in his eyes.

"Well, good then." Evesa said feigning confidence so transparently it made Gideon chuckle. "So, why did you think I didn't work here?"

"What?"

"You said you thought the intel was wrong."

"Awww, yes." He grabbed a few pretzels from a bowl on the counter and threw them in his mouth. "You, being with Winnie boy– I didn't think you'd be working at all – never mind at a bar. I mean I thought maybe you were a secretary or a college student or …"

"Or maybe an Avon lady or a youtube vlogger?" She said sarcastically prompting them both to crack up laughing.

"Well, politicians do typically have a type, don't they?"

"Oh, I guess I wouldn't know." She said placing her hands on her hips. "First I've dated." She placed her hands on her hips and Gideon didn't mind taking in the view looking her up and down a few times. "Soooo…."

"So, what? You look amazing." He said laughing a bit, but confused.

"No! Well, thank you, but that's not what I meant." Evesa said and walked behind the counter. She grabbed two beers, opened them and handed him one. He nodded a thank you and took a swig. "So, why'd you stop by?"

Gideon looked around at the few customers inside. "Is there some place we can talk- privately maybe."

"Yeah," She turned to a waitress cleaning a table. "I'm going on a 15." She motioned for Gideon and he followed her as she waked thru the double doors in the back.

"Are you the manager here?" he asked making small talk.

She flicked on a light revealing a small table, a tv that was turned off, and two cheap plastic chairs. She sat in one and placed her beer on the table as he took seat in he next. "Okay, I confess. My uncle owns this place. That's the ONLY reason I got to work here. I dropped out of college and my parents are very religious My dad works on city council and was pushing me in all different directions. Thankfully, my mom's brother, Uncle Lenny – hired me here. He probably did it just to piss off my dad, but 3 years later, I'm still tending bar."

"Now things are making sense. So, has Winnie tried to get you to quit yet?"

She laughed at the nickname and then answered as she rolled her eyes at Winston's persistence. "Every day for the last few months."

"I figured. Your honesty is refreshingly _unusual."_

"Most people say talk too much."

"Ignore them." He turned bleak for a moment, but then lightened only a bit to a soft but dark tone. "I'm here because I wanted to talk to you – to apologize about last week."

"Apologize? Why?"

He took a swig back and shrugged, "Everything was so rushed and negative."

"That was Winston's fault."

"Yes, yes it was." He said with a smile and took another swig.

She burst out laughing, nearly spitting out her own beer, prompting him to laugh, too.

"I have to know, Evie. What the hell are YOU doing with him?"

"It's a weird situation." She said shrugging.

He groaned in boredom taking a swig back. "Is it the mayor thing? Is that what gets to you? Is that what made you put on that Little House on the Prairie number, you wore."

She felt her face grow red as she let out an embarrassed laugh. "No. No. First that dress was not what I wanted to wear. I HATE that dress. My mother bought that ugly thing. I had a hot Spanish red flamenco I bought a few years back, but Winston thought it would be too revealing."

"Oh, and you can't have that." He said leaning in with a flirtatious smirk.

"He can't anyways. He likes traditional stuff. Anyways, it's not the mayor thing either. Nothing gets to me. It's not like that."

"Okay then - What is it like?"

"I don't know." She stopped for a moment. "Why? I mean, if you're looking for dirt on him."

Gideon cut her off. "If I needed something on him, I'd have it already. That's not what this is about. You said you liked my show."

"I said I loved your show." She corrected him and he smiled.

He licked his bottom lip and sighed aloud. "Thank you." He was about to give up on the inquisition when she relented.

After taking a large sip of her beer she began. "Winston and his father Reginald have just been really good to my dad." He waited but she didn't continue.

"And?"

"And Winston asked me out a few times. And you're right. I initially said no, but then things just got complicated."

"I'll bite. Complicated? How?"

"Gideon, my life isn't like yours. I don't have an exciting story. I wish I did. My dad just messed up a few too many times at work and he finally asked that I go out with Winston to try and smooth things over so I did and Winston was really understanding."

"Oh, I bet he was."

"I'm not dumb. I know what he's up to, but he went to Reginald who helped my dad out. And then one dinner turned to two and soon there were cameras and reporters were there. When Winston was asked about us, he said we were dating. It just happened so fast and with him campaigning it just makes sense that I stick around."

"This is incredible. Evie, sweetheart, no -just no. I knew it had to be something. There was just no way."

"What?"

"Someone like you would be involved with someone like _him._ This is what they do. They will manipulate you to the altar, darling. You'll be married before ever really being engaged. Do you get what I mean? Engaged with someone – where you feel their energy."

"I would never marry Winston." She said with all the seriousness. "This is just a convenient partnership for the mayor thing – so he doesn't look like he's in an irresponsible relationship."

"Mark my words, if you let this thing with Everett go on, you'll be wearing a flowered print dress in your casket after you hang yourself from boredom."

"Wow, well thanks for that image."

He laughed, "I'm just saying. Don't let them kill your YOU-ness. This town has a way of doing that."

"I know." She nodded. "It's just been sort of a tailspin, but I've been honest with Winston. I told him I had no intentions of anything long term or serious."

"I know them. This bullshit they're pulling with you right here is why I left this place. They're relentless. They'll find something to hold over you forever and if you do fight back or tell them to fuck off they'll come at you hard."

Evesa laughed. "Well, there's nothing to hold over me. Trust me, if there was Winston would have used it to get me to quit here. He hates the 'bar atmosphere'." She ended using air quotes which prompted Gideon to roll his eyes.

"It's not the bar. It's the freedom he hates. He's not going to stop trying. If your uncle didn't own this place, he would've already bribed the owner to have you fired. They're just old money." He took a cigarette and lighter out of his pocket. 'Is it cool if I smoke in here?"

"Yeah, just don't' tell anyone" she said and then opened the window behind him. He lit the cigarette and took a few drags.

"Gideon, may I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"Your play, the show. How did you think of all that? I mean you wrote it, right?"

A slightly arrogant but genuinely touched smile came across his face. "I thought you were going to ask me about …something else – Winston or something. I like that you didn't." He took a drag. "The play – yeah - it's mine. The music, dialogue, costumes – the whole shabang I did it. I mean, I have a great team but –"

"How did you come up with all of it."

"Some of it - I had written and lying around for years. I've been playing underground clubs in New York and LA for awhile. Just small-time stuff, but it got enough of a reaction to make me think I could fuck some shit up back here."

She laughed. "It's brilliant and I'm glad you did bring it here! God knows we need something other than God!"

"Well then, we both agree I'm in the right place at the right time."

She nodded.

"Good. Then come with me tonight. What you saw last week was just a bunch of skits thrown together for the opening. We got something special put together and I want you to see it. I think you'd like it."

"I'm sure it's amazing. I just don't think Winston would –"

"Fuck Winston." He said in a near demanding tone, but then softened, "If it bothers you, he doesn't even have to know. Tell them you're going somewhere else. Make something up. I'll bring you thru the side entrance and you can watch backstage."

Evesa thought for a moment leaving the doubt of silence in the air until she decided. "It could work if you picked me up here?"

A dark gleam shimmered underneath his light blue eyes. "I'll be here at 9."

"Okay. After my shift, I'll run home and get changed."

"You gonna dress like a pioneer girl again?"

"No," She said playfully hitting his arm as he laughed.

"What? I mean you're a knockout in it, regardless, but there are better ways to accentuate your features. I mean, this little number is hot as hell."

"And how hot is hell," she said folding her arms.

"As hot as you in that dress." He said pointing to it. 'Or maybe as hot as what's under that dress. I don't know." Her face grew red which made him smile. "I like that you think you're bad-der than you are."

"What does that mean?" She asked with sincere interest.

"I'll tell you later. You got something to wear tonight?"

"I do."

"I look forward to seeing you in it."

Once again, her face grew hot as he let out an erotic sigh of enjoyment.

"Alright, Winston won't be around tonight, so he won't be checking in."

"Oh good. I was worried." He said in an emotionless tone that revealed his sarcasm.

"I know. It's just I want to avoid making things difficult with my dad or for my dad and if you picked me up at home my mother would become the town crier telling everyone."

"I get it." He nodded and took a few more drags.

"May I?" she asked for the cigarette and he handed it to her. She took a few puffs. "Thanks. I don't smoke often but right now seems like a good time." She gave it back to him. "Sorry, I just don't want to get my dad in trouble, but I do want to see your show."

"Oh go on," He said sarcastically taking in the admiration. "Really though? None of it made you uncomfortable. Not the costumes or make-up or I don't know – the insanity of it all."

"I loved it. The only time I felt uncomfortable was afterward. I knew there were problems with Winston, but I didn't know he just came to trash your show. I'm sorry. For what it's worth, he's completely wrong. I know the church is trying to get you shut down and he's trying to win their vote, but that's no excuse."

"They all have issues with the sexuality of it all. I think one paper wrote that the skits were a mixture of Satanic imagery…"

"The goat heads," she pointed out.

"a harem of near-naked ladies…"

"well," they said in unison as if both agreeing.

"oh, _and a male owner in women's make-up_ – if you can imagine." He said with feigned shock as she turned serious.

"but you wear it so well." Silence hung in the air as he stared into her round cinnamon eyes. "I just mean that you are definitely doing what you were meant to."

"Evie," Gideon said softly with a dark near sinister tone. "I like you. Do you like me?"

She said nothing, but her eyes caught glimpse of the clock behind her. "Oh Gideon, I've gotta go back. I sort of left Shirley to the wolves out there."

"Okay." He finished the beer and rose to his feet. "I'll be here at 9."

"I'll see you then."

Gideon nodded and walked out of the bar, putting his sunglasses back on as he walked out.

That night in her room, she tore thru her closet to find the dress she had wanted to wear previously. It was a red Spanish wrap around number that fell off her shoulders but wrapped with a thick belt around her waist. It fell longer than she was accustomed to but had a flare and a slit that went up near her hip. She grabbed a pair of fishnets she had figured by now she'd never wear and red heels.

She vamped up her make-up with a blood-moon lipstick that gave the appearance of a red so dark it was near black. She flattened out some of the bounce in her long curls,but kept it wispy.

By the time she was fully ready it was near 9. It was then that a 4-door black BMW sedan with tinted windows drove up.

The car stopped quick. The engine remained running when Gideon stepped out. His pale complexion was once again highlighted by black makeup around the eyes and lips. It was almost skeletal in nature, outlining the bones and creases in his face yet brilliantly blended in with a gray foundation. His stringy blonde hair fell on each shoulder. He had a dark gray buttoned shirt with black pants.

"The flamenco – I thought you'd wear it." He said making his gaze obvious as he looked her up and down.

"Thank you. I figured you wouldn't deem it inappropriate."  
"You wear whatever the hell you want. Don't let anyone take your freewill away, especially to make you boring. Come on- get in." He opened the door.

"I'm so glad you're on time." She said as he jumped in the other side and hit 70mph out of the parking lot. "I was worried you wouldn't come and I'd be out there waiting like a fool."

He looked at her and shook his head. "Not come? We have to get you a new mirror, because I don't think the ones you've been looking at have been working." Her face reddened. "I like it when you blush – especially in that dress. Tell me about it. They don't sell those in Chester Falls."

"Very true. An ex-coworker's mother made these dresses for the girls in her family and I begged her to make me one. I was so happy when it was made, but then of course didn't really have anywhere to wear it. I was going to wear it to Winston's brother's Jack & Jill, but they said it was..."

"inappropriate" he chimed in.

"Exactly, and then it was the same excuse for your club. I thought it was going to rot away in my closet."

"That whole family is fucked. Then again, most of the town is too. If it's not sold at Neiman Marcus or worn by someone who looks like Martha Stewart, it's not good enough for them."

"Truer words," she smiled.

"I'm glad you wore it tonight."

"Well, I didn't have too many choices. It was either this or one of my work uniforms." She laughed.

"What like that cute little 60's number you had on earlier?" He glanced over quickly and then turned back to the road.

She was a bit surprised he remembered. "Um yeah. That's typically the vibe I try to go with there – probably because I can dress up and just claim it's the bar's motif."

"Motif or not, it's hot. I'd let you into the club."

"Yeah, but would you let me backstage?"

"I'd give you a key."

The dark seduction in his voice made her toes curl. She smiled, "You know, Winston hates this stuff. He thinks it's stupid to dress up and thinks it's just all too revealing."

"He'd think a habit was too revealing. To hell with him." His tone turned black as he turned down the alley to the side entrance and parked.

Evesa took off her seatbelt and moved to him. She touched his arm lightly. "I'm sorry, Gideon. I'm nervous about tonight and don't know what to say and I'm rambling. I didn't mean to hit a nerve."

For a moment he just looked, from the corner of his eye into hers. He licked and then bit his bottom lip as if resisting something. "You know, you make me want to -….." He hesitated for only a moment more before moving his mouth atop hers. Gently, he licked her lips slightly, testing her. When her lips parted slightly and pressed against his, he smiled. He pulled away for only a second longer to finish his thought. "Sin" he spoke and then was possessing her mouth. His hands held her head still as his tongue demanded her kiss.

She leaned back against the seat and grabbed ahold of his shirt taking in the complete rapture of the moment. Her head was spinning, and her body was on fire. He moved his mouth momentarily to her neck and onto the top of her chest. He grazed his teeth against her skin as the red ruffles of her dress moved in the air. He finally sat up and Evesa, out of breath and in shock, slowly let go of his shirt and put her hand thru her hair trying to gain composure.

She noticed his chest was pulsating to, but that's not what took her in the most. His eyes were different. They were hungry and proprietary. He took the keys from the ignition, got out and walked to her side opening the door. He reached out his hand and she took hold. He guided her in front of him and leaned into her wrapping his arm around her waist. He brought her in close as he closed the door with his free hand. "I'm glad you came tonight." He whispered in her ear.

"I'm glad too"

The side entrance brought them right to the backstage area. Half-dressed and naked singers and dancers walked around getting ready. Some looked over when they saw Gideon. He nodded and grabbed Evesa's hand. He walked in front of her and began guiding. "This way."

They ended up in a small office room which gave them a perfect view. There was a long couch a small table and fridge filled with small liquors. "Take whatever you want out of the fridge." He threw her a few shots and grabbed a few glasses and grabbed a bottle of champagne he had stowed away. We'll be away from the craziness here."

"It's great." Evesa smiled. "When are you going on?"

"Oh no. I'm not. I just did that the first night as sort of an introduction."

"But you were fantastic - you BELONG on stage, Gideon."

"that's nice of you to say but…."

"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true. When you were up there talking you owned every syllable of every word."

He sat on the couch and motioned for her to come sit next to him.

She did. "I'm not sure what's happening." She confessed.

"What do you want to know?"

"So many things…" she said softly. "I want to know why you get to me when nothing else does."

"Well Evie, I don't know, but I'm glad to hear that I do. You get to me too."

She stood up and backed away, "But Gideon so much is wrong with this."

"Like what." He stood up and walked toward her backing her into the wall where he rested his arms on each side of her. He ran his fingers delicately against the front of her dress. "What's wrong with this?"

He lowered himself to stare, intently, into her eyes. She wanted him to kiss her. She wanted him to do things to her that she had never thought of before.

"It's this thing with Winston." She finally said.

"Rubbish. You're not thinking of him right now." He placed his knee in-between her legs and leaned further onto her pressing his hardness against her waist. "Are you?"

"No" she said truthfully, "but my father and –"  
"Think about all that tomorrow. Just right now. What's wrong with this?" He started moving his knee ever so slightly and her body moved with him.

Her arms found their way to rest on his waist, but she didn't stop talking.

"What about all those girls out there?"  
Gideon laughed. He placed a small peck on her neck as he pressed harder against her. "What about the girls?"

"Well, are any of them – with you."  
Moving her hair off her shoulder and placing another peck, he answered. "Not now. You're the only one here now."

"Is that supposed to make me feel special?" She went to move but he stopped her, pinning her against the wall.

"Do you really want to have a discussion about how many of the girls that live here I slept with? Is that how you want to spend tonight? Come on – its fun. They're fun. But, Evie, the heat between us – that's different isn't it?"

She didn't move a muscle as he held her still. Her body became ready and fire to the touch. She licked her lips and then moved on him kissing him hard.

Immediately, Gideon took control. His hands moved to her waist and pulled her hard onto his knee. She moaned against his lips. His fingers raked her thighs as his tongue owned her neck. He rotated his hips against her. From her lips, he heard murmurs of desire escape.

"That's it, baby," he said watching as she became as brazen as he. So close to her orgasm, she moved against his thigh like it was a renegade horse she was trying to keep up with.

Her movements against him became faster and harder and he could feel her wetness thru her panties, his pants and onto his skin. He ran his hand over her rear and jarred his leg upward as she came hard for him. Her moan echoed thru the office and suddenly, the club went black.

"What's happening?" she asked out of breath and still leaning against him, feeling the quick pulsations between her legs, inside of her.

He kissed her hard and then whispered. "It's starting, Evie." He stepped back and led her to the couch. He sat gently bringing her down with him. He immediately pulled her even closer so that her rear was positioned right atop his hardness. The play began with a thin, tall, dark-haired woman standing on an empty stage behind a black backdrop. She had a light blue dress that was easily seen thru and wasn't wearing panties.

As Evesa watched, she felt Gideon's hands dance on her arms and his lips run across the back of her neck. The music and story, followed the woman who fantasized about being touched by a man down the street; a man everyone in town was afraid of; a man who was something else underneath; a man who had darker more sinister fantasies about her. He was tall and had black hair. He was thin and sexual but also soft; feminine even. Actresses in bodysuits carried white sheets around the main actors who simulated making love for the audience.

As the scene was unfolding onstage, she felt Gideon move her hair from her neck and kiss her back. She fell against him. He brought his hand forward and ran it against her breast. His other hand moved down to her leg and then to the top of her thigh highs. She loved the sensation and didn't want it to stop but finally managed to get out.

"Your play is on." She said softly.

He took his hand off her breast and moved it to the bottom of the chin and moved her face to look at him. "There'll be another show, but If you want to stop, we'll stop and watch. Is that what you want?"

She said nothing.

"Or Evie, we could keep going. I want to keep going. What do you want to do?" His voice was hauntingly sinister as he bit down on her neck passionately, ensuring a bruise of lust would be left for onlookers to question.

The heat of the situation was too intense, and her body longed to be touched. "I want you." She confessed and then his mouth was on hers once again.

"I know that." He whispered as his fingers pushed down against her thigh and then etched upward. She opened her legs, lifted herself ever so slightly and then sat back against his hardness. Slowly she moved up and down, as he let out harsh sounds of sensual approval.

Her eyes kept catching glimpses of the play, but the feel of his hot heavy breath against her sent her to places she'd never been. He tugged the top of her dress down and simultaneously slipped the bra strap off her arm allowing her breast to free itself from confinement. He circled his thumb around her nipple as his lips moved from her neck to her mouth and from her mouth to her breast. He moved her around to face him. He bit her nipple drawing a drop of blood. The rapture of ecstasy began to overtake her as she moved quickly to unbutton his shirt.

He unfastened her dress and without skipping a beat, undid the strap belt and had the flamenco off of her. He pushed it to the floor, but kept his eyes glued on Evie. In front of him, she wore red panties, a bra, heels and thigh high tights held up with garters.

"You wear those for me?" He asked quickly taking his hands off her to push the rest of his shirt off revealing a thin bare chest.

"Yes. I wanted this since I met you." She sat up and kissed him deeply. He took off his belt and unbuttoned his pants. When he freed himself, he wasted no time and was ready to play. He pushed her down on the couch cushion and climbed atop her.

He ran his finger against her face, onto her lips, into her mouth, onto her breast, beyond her mid-drift and then finally against her already wet panties. She extended her back up and pushed her chest out as her clit came down hard against him. He ran his hand between her breasts and onto her stomach. Lower his other hand still worked, sliding up and down her nether lips. When he felt her on the brink, he pushed her panties aside and pressed his palm onto her. Her juices spilled onto his fingers as a spasm erupted thru every cell she had.

"I want to fuck you." He spoke into her hair as he slid his hands up and down her tights before positioning her body for entry.

He took her arms that were on his waist and pushed them far above her head. He tore her bra completely off breaking the clasp. As he moved his tongue around and around suckling her flesh, he did so purposeful as if to leave his mark. She reveled in it. Her hands fell to his hair, gently holding him to her breast as he sucked and bit her nipple.

"Fucking beautiful," he murmured against her.

Without consciously realizing it, her body began to urge him to enter her. She began moving against him.

He etched his cock in slowly feeling her tightness around him. A groan of pleasure escaped him.

"Oh God, Gideon." She lifted herself and pushed against him. He looked at her and grabbed her hair hard.

"You want it, Evie?" He moved his body into a circular motion. "Say it. Tell me to fuck you."

"Yes" she said fully possessed by the game they were playing. "Fuck me, Gideon." With that he fully entered her sending her over the edge. He thrust in and out as she met each with her own passion. He knew how to work her body, where to touch, where to bite.

"There…and there…" he was demanding in his thrusts and she could feel him near his own climax. She wanted to feel it. He repositioned her, sitting on top of him, she began riding him hard -pushing against him.

"Come inside me. Gideon, I want it. I want to feel you!"

Intense rapture washed over her as he spilled his seed and placed gentle kisses on her. Gently, he moved aside her and rose from the couch.

He pulled up his pants, grabbed a cigarette and lighter from the table and took a few drags and then passed it.

"I like you like that." He said with a smirk.

"Like what?"

"On my couch, naked, with that cigarette, in white thigh high tights, with your leg hiked up like that giving me a view of the century."

"Happy to oblige," she said shaking her head but smiling.

"Stay like that for me." He reached over and grabbed his phone changing it to camera.

"My make-up is a mess." She didn't move.

"No, it's perfect." He took a few photos at different angles and then tossed the cell down.

"What are you going to do with those?"

"What do you think I'm going to do?" He asked laying down next to her.

"Add them to your electronic black book?"

He cocked his head back and laughed which summoned an irritated giggle from her. "Honey, I'll give you a book all your own."

"Again, doesn't make me feel special."

"Oh, come now. Bring the drama down a notch, Scarlett. I didn't just make you feel special?" He sat up and gave her a knowing look.

"Well….." she confessed. "I wasn't talking about _that."_

"Well, then let's talk about _that_." He grabbed the cigarette out of her hand, took a quick puff and put it out. He kissed her again and then pulled away. "Put your dress on. We'll do the wrap-up party at my place upstairs." He said referencing his apartment on the top floor of the club.

"I can't do that Gideon." She said softly.

"Yes, you can" he was matter-of-fact.

"As much as I'd LOVE to do that I gotta get back. My car's back at the bar and I don't want it towed."

"I'll send a couple guards to get it. Stay." He pulled her to her feet and moved behind her gently hugging her.

"But my parents…."

"Worry about that tomorrow."

"well and there's-"

"Don't say Winston." Gideon grazed his teeth against her neck. "you and I both know that abomination with him is over." He quickly freed himself once again, tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her to him hard. He put one hand on her breast and squeezed as he lightly bit and tongued her ears. "You know it's done with him. Say it's over." She could feel him eager to penetrate her again. She was entranced with and enticed by him.

"but Gideon I can't just – "  
"Say it's over…" he moved his hand down to her legs, widening them. He slid inside of her and began pumping hard, without hesitation. He was fucking her into submission and she wanted it to happen. "Say it, Evie."

She bent over and reached backward bringing him in closer. She slammed herself against him as sounds that could only be described as animalistic escaped them both.

"say it," He demanded darkly again, owning her with every thrust.

"Fuck, yes - It's over. It's over. I want this. God, I want this." She bounced back onto him as orgasm after orgasm hit her like an avalanche.

He pulled out and sprayed his seed on her back.

He pulled his pants back up and sat down again to catch his breath only to rise once more. "Okay then, you'll stay?" He said.

"I'll stay." She nodded never before feeling so exhaustively complete. "You can get security to bring my car here?"

He looked at the ceiling, let out a smug satisfied groan and then turned his eyes back to her. "Yes. I'll go tell them now You throw that flamenco back on, at least _momentarily_." He grabbed the keys out of her purse and handed it to her.

That got her thinking. "Gideon, I don't have a change of clothes, here."

"You don't need them. I intend to keep you _very_ naked." He kissed her once again. She giggled.

"Seriously, Gideon."

"I have a t-shirt or you can borrow something from one of the girls."

"Oh, that's sweet of you." She said dryly. "I can borrow something from one of the girls that you sleep with and that live with you, but I should totally NOT feel weird about it and it's totally cool."

"That is exactly right. And I didn't sleep with ALL of the girls. And I'm not sleeping with them now."

"Right now." She said.

"Yes, right now." He confirmed.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked while throwing her dress back on.

"Go ahead." He said tossing on his shirt.

"You know how you said it was over between me and Winston – "

"and you agreed" He said with a commanding seriousness.

"I did, and I'll work that out." She quickly reassured. "But those girls that work for you, the ones that live here. Do they have boyfriends?"

"Oh, I get it." He laughed. "I can see this feeling _special_ thing is important to you. Come here." He wrapped his arms around and embraced her. He kissed her forehead. "The girls out there – they're fun. And who knows, maybe at some point we'll all have fun together."

She went to protest that thought, but he cut her off.

"but right now, I'm interested in you. They can do whatever they want, and I don't know what they do; but Evie, you bring out the devil in me. I _need_ to know what you do. Hell, I need to own what you do."

She closed her eyes and took in his words. Maybe, most women would have ran, but the way Gideon spoke gave her chills in all the right places.

"So, is that good enough for now?" He hovered his mouth above hers.

"Yes," was the only answer that came to mind.

"Good then. Go upstairs and get ready for me. We still have some games to play." He licked his lips, smiled and ran his fingers against and into her mouth. "I'll take care of your car, and then tomorrow Ill go down and talk to your father."

"Gideon – "

"I'll take care of it." He cut her off, handed her a key to his apartment and then pointed up the back staircase. She took the key.

She didn't know why he brought it out in her but with him she was eagerly subservient. Purse in hand, she followed his instruction and couldn't even stop herself from sauntering away sexually as she left.

Up the stairs, she saw that though the women were freely walking around naked, they did each have their own apartment. None of course were like Gideon's who had 3 separate apartments converted to 1. It was a bachelor's mansion inside of a club. The walls were soundproof.

She quickly looked over the place that was decorated in black and red. A black extended couch, red pillows, black trimming, red walls. It was an open floor plan with the kitchen, having a darker maroon tone, completely visible from the living room. There were two bedrooms, but one was converted into a library. That room was a dusty blue hue with Cherrywood furniture as décor. The books were all near first editions and in stellar condition.

She was looking at a copy of Hermann Hesse's DEMIAN when Gideon walked in. He looked at her eyeing the book. "It's an excellent book."

"One of my favorites," she confessed.

"Not surprising. You think outside the box." He grabbed a pipe that had a bit of weed in it and lit. "Smoke?" He inhaled and passed

"Not since 7th grade." She confessed" but grabbed it from him and took a few puffs.

"That's probably a little stronger than what you had in junior high." He said taking a bit more smoke in before putting it down. "It's all taken care of. Your car will be brought around back, and I got an outfit from Tina for you to wear until we go back to your old man's."

"Wow." She folded her arms. "You have a lot of people wrapped around your finger don't you."

"Yeah –" he said honestly, "but there's only one that I want to have wrapped around me right now. Come here."

She put the book down delicately and walked over to him. He kissed her deeply, tasting her taste buds, licking the wetness in her mouth. She broke the kiss, gently touching his cheeks as she did. She went over and grabbed a glass off the kitchen counter. "May I have a drink? _"_ She asked.

He walked behind her and to a small wine rack. He grabbed a dark red wine and unscrewed the cork. He poured her some and then took a glass down from a rack and did the same for him.

"You worried about tomorrow?" He asked gently rubbing her back.

"terrified," she admitted

"I'm going to take care of it. He unzipped her dress again and pulled it off her shoulders. Having not fully dressed before, she stood only in her tights and heels. "Do something for me." He said, his dark lustful tone returning.

"What?"

"Ask me to take care of it for you."

She turned around and stood before him. She placed her arms in front of her but like a director he instructed, 'push your breasts out, arms at the sides, widen your legs just a bit. Don't stop looking at me. Dead in the eyes. Yeah that's it. That's real good. Now ask me."

Catering to his requests did as much for her as it did for him. It was essentially roleplaying and she was more than a willing participant. Her heart was beating fast and her wetness dripped onto her thighs. "Gideon,"

"Yes– "

"I need you to help me." She said shifting her legs back and forth the more she became turned on.

"Still baby, stay still. " he said giving her a knowing smile -breaking character only for a moment – telling her to resist the temptation and that the fruits would be sweeter if she could just hold on. When she stopped moving, he continued, "What can I do for you, baby?"

"Oh God," her head went up as her hand made its way to her stomach and etched closer to her center, but Gideon picked it up and put it aside.

"How can I help you?" He was closer now. She could feel his breath on her.

"I want you to take care of me. I want to be yours." He picked her up and put her on the table clearing the centerpiece, allowing it to smash onto the floor.

"Keep talking," he demanded.

"I want everyone to know that I'm yours. Make me yours."

"More," he demanded. "Tell me you belong to me."

"Oh God," Now she was moving her body against air as he once again took his cock out of his pants. He was rock hard. "I belong to you. I'm yours. Do what you want to me just please make me cum, Gideon." Tearing her legs wide, he entered with full force.

"That's good, Evie. That's real good. I like you like this. So good." He placed fingers inside of her stretching her body and getting deeper. "Mine," he'd repeat in a near growl not paying attention to the table scratching the wood floor beneath.

Her body spasmed uncontrollably as he brought her to new heights. He took her again and again ravishing her like she was a sex toy – his favorite sex toy.

He rocked her once more and came long and hard. He left her writhing on the table as he straightened himself out. He saw her fingers dance over her pussy, feeling the pulsations. He walked back over and standing above took her hands and put them to her mouth. "Taste it for me. Lick it baby."

She gleefully took it into her mouth and suck every last drop.

"Do I taste good?" He said looking like a devil in his delight.

"Delicious," She said as he took her hand and led her to the bathroom.

"Right answer. Come on. Let's go take a shower." He guided her into the bathroom and set the water up. "Test that."

She placed her fingers under the stream. She went to raise the hot water, but he stopped her. "I got it. You want it hotter? I can make it hotter." He said with a smirk as he turned it further to the left.

"You like control, don't you?" She asked.

Rather than answer her, he kissed her deeply. "Test it now." He said taking her hand with his and putting it under the faucet.

"It's perfect." She admitted.

"Good, take off your tights and shoes." " He changed the waterflow to the showerhead. She slid off her shoes and then slowly rolled off her tights, now in front of him completely naked. He held his arm out allowing her to use it for balance as she stepped onto the sheen porcelain with her first foot. "Careful. I don't have traction down there – slippery when wet an all."

"I'm fine." She said placing the other on stable ground.

Once she was standing, he grabbed and handed her a face cloth and a small bottle of perfumed shower gel. He stepped in at the end of the tub where only the mist reached and leaned against the tiles watching her.

She put a small amount of gel on her hands and put the bottle on the caddy aside her. She slowly soaped up her breasts and her stomach and then took the cloth rubbing it all in.

He ran his tongue in a circle across his lower and then upper lip. She took the cloth lower on to her waist and then to her center. She placed the cloth between her legs. Her body was sensitive, yet her desire for Gideon was still at fever-pitch. Her body closed around her hand and the cloth. She began moving against it as her other hand ran over her chest.

She heard Gideon's heavy breath as gasps escaped her. She watched him watching her as she continued to rub herself to release. She nearly fell over but he quickly caught her. Her body was still shaking. He pulled her wet body onto him as the hot water finally hit him. He kissed her mouth and then her neck hard.

"You want to do something for me" He took her hand in his and ran it against his hard cock. She wrapped her fingers around it and ran her hand up and down

"Yes," She said with a fiery assertive certainty she never had before.

"Will you get on your knees, Evie. Will you put me in that beautiful little mouth of yours." Before she could answer he kissed her hotly again.

She lowered herself down as he stood before her. She had never done it before, but she wasn't nervous. By now, she knew Gideon was a teacher. He'd show her what do. He'd guide her into pleasing him.

She started with a small peck, but he was more demanding than that. He placed a hand on each side of her head and pulled her on to him. He pushed in and out of her mouth, fucking her face hard. He grabbed her hair and grunted as he started moving himself in circular motions.

"You gonna swallow like a good girl?" He said in a harsh urgent tone nearing his climax. He groaned loudly and held her to him as she did as told. She drank it back and then licked him clean, exchanging glances from his eyes to his beautiful dripping cock.

He let himself take in the view as he caught his breath. She went to get up, but he softly said "Stay on your knees. " Delicately, he patted her on the head as he soaped and rinsed himself off. He was the first to step out of the shower, still leaving her on the floor of the tub. He went to the bathroom closet, grabbed two white robes and wrapped himself in one. The other he walked back to the shower and held it open.

"Stand up, turn off the water and step out."

She did as she was told and stepped directly into the robe. Though he wrapped the belt on his, he left her's open and tossed the belt aside.

He kissed her quickly and hotly and then ran his finger across the bottom lip. "Having fun, Evie?"

All she could do was nod.

"Good,"

He turned and looked at himself in the mirror while she grabbed her purse from the other room. She took her blood moon lipstick out and returned to the bathroom. She stood behind him while he was brushing his teeth to put her make-up on. Once he was done, and wiped his mouth, he noticed she was staring. He didn't turn around but instead looked at her reflection.

"what?"

"Would you let me put lipstick on you?" She walked in front of him and leaned against the sink.

He smiled and lowered his mouth to kiss her free hand. "You'd like that?" He asked with a tone revealing he knew the answer.

"I would."

"Okay then," he lifted her and placed her on the edge of the sink and stepped between her legs. He looked directly at her while she stared at his lips.

"You have a wonderful mouth," she said guiding her fingertip across it first.

He couldn't help but snicker a bit. "Thank you."

"Don't laugh." Though smiling there was some seriousness to her words. "I don't want to mess this up."

He just nodded. She pressed the stick against his bottom lip first and ran it across. Then carefully, she outlined the crevice of his top with the point and then filled in the rest.

He was perfection. His mouth was meant for a red so dark it nearly shimmered black. "You have such an amazing –"she went to say face but then her mind wandered to other parts of his anatomy. "everything."

"Glad you noticed. You know, going back to you needing to feel special to me…." He said with a coy smile. "You're the only other person I ever let do my make-up. Then again, you're the only one who asked." He said as an after-thought. "but if they had, I would've told them no."

He walked away but motioned for her to be still. He returned to his closet and came back with a small container filled with foundations, blush, mascara, eyeliner, glosses and such. "Wanna do it all?"

"Absolutely."

"Alright then. Come to the couch. It'll be more comfortable than that porcelain and grab the hand mirror on the sink."

He walked over and sat down. In the corner of his eye, he saw her reaching for the belt to her robe.

"Leave that, Evie. I like it open."

"Yes sir," she said and instead just grabbed the mirror and walked to him. Before she sat, she ran her fingers thru his hair.

She looked thru the basket and grabbed his pale foundation. She opened the compact and used her fingers to put the crème onto his face. She gently and evenly spread it around his cheeks, forehead, nose and onto neck. He sat perfectly still.

She then went in and picked up the darker gray highlighter. As she paid focus to his defined cheekbones a thought occurred to her.

"Gideon,"

"Yes,"

"Most people I know would think poorly of me if they knew I slept with someone on the first date."

"Oh, so no skywriter?" He asked sarcastically.

"Don't make me laugh. I want this to be perfect. And besides, that's not what I meant." She finished with the gray and picked up the black eyeliner.

"Okay, what did you mean?"

She finished his make-up and handed him the mirror.

"Excellent job." He put the mirror down. "Now, tell me. What _did_ you mean?"

Flustered she fell on her words. "I just didn't know what you thought of women who – "

"I think you're fantastic." He said staring her directly in the eyes. "You need to stop concerning yourself with the idiots who live in this town. I'm sure there are those who would condemn you for being so _you_. They'd condemn you for stepping foot in my club, for being alone with me, for making love with me and for putting all this on me." He pointed to the make-up.

"They're fools though."

"That's right. That's the point. We're not them. We're not like them. I don't even think we're the same species. We've evolved." He had such a hauntingly sensual tone.

She leaned in and kissed him lightly and quickly.

"Your purse is vibrating." He pointed to her bag that was now shaking.

She quickly picked it up and looked at her phone.

"Winston's texted me" She said clicking on the message. "Oh shit,"

"What is it?" He rose to his feet, walked to her and glanced over her shoulder.

"He got home early and stopped by my parents. He's wondering where I am"

"Be sure to give him my regards," he said as the phone vibrated again only this time ringing.

"Fuck…" she hesitated for only a moment and then answered. "Hi,"

"Hello," Winston's tone was immediately accusatory. "Where are you?"

Gideon placed his open palm on the nape of her back, "tell him," he encouraged.

She took a deep breath. "I'm at The Garden,"

"What do you mean you're at the garden? What garden?"

Gideon could hear him and shook his head from side-to-side. "Wow, Winnie-boy is dafter than he was in high-school."

"Not a garden – The Garden, the club."

"What the hell are you doing there at this hour – at all? Are they even open?"

"Give me the phone." Gideon held out his hand. Evesa took a deep breath.

"Hold on Winston, Gideon wants to talk with you."

She handed him her cell, put her fingers thru her hair nervously and went to the couch.

"Hey there, Winnie-boy"

"Graham –"

"At least I used to be."

"Stop with the games Gideon. Put Evesa back on the phone."

"No, that's not the way we do things. You want to talk to Evie, come to the club."

"What the hell is going on?"

"We'll discuss it when you get here" Gideon was cool as a cucumber. He silently motioned to Evesa to calm down and that all was fine.

"Are you even open?"

Gideon glanced at his watch. "Yeah, we got another hour. If you get here after we close, just text and I'll have one of the guards let you in."

"I'm on my way. And you stay the hell away from Evesa."

"It's a bit late for that." He said smiling to himself but before Winston could respond he continued, "just get here and we'll talk."

Hanging up, he tossed the phone on the table. "Drink?" he asked casually.

"No!" She said standing up and then thought for a second. "Well okay, yeah, I could use one, but why did you invite him over here NOW. I don't even have clothes. I can't put the flamenco back on – it's a mess and I can't see him like this."

He looked at her open robe and stared at her breasts, midriff and lower. A smile appeared on his face. He licked his lips and spoke softly. "No that wouldn't be good. Stay here for a minute." He walked over kissed her softly and looked her up and down once more. "You are something _special_."

"You're wicked," she said as an unwanted smile appeared on her face.

"I am." He said proudly. He went to his bureau and grabbed a pair of undershorts, tight black leather pants for himself and then to his closet and grabbed a white button-down long sleeve silk shirt. He dressed and walked over to her. "I'll be right back." He then disappeared again, this time out the front door.

A few minutes later he returned with one of the girls who was in a short black mini skirt and little red sequence top. She was carrying a handful of garments with her. In his hands he had a few pair of different size black heel shoes and some new black knee high tights still in the package.

When they walked in, Evesa's robe was fully open which seemed to be fine with the woman. Quickly, Evie pulled it closed and managed to say "Hi,"

"Evie honey, this is Kara. Kara, Evie."

"Hey!" Kara had an accent somewhere in-between New York and New Jersey. "Gid said you needed something to wear."

"Ummm- yes. If that's okay."

"Sure sweetie. Let's find you something."

"Thank you," she said nervously.

Gideon placed the shoes and tights in the bathroom and then walked over to Evie and put his hands on her shoulders. "It's going to be fine. Trust me. You go with Kara and I'll keep an eye out for Winnie-boy."

He was so confident that it did take some of her hesitation away. She nodded. He outstretched his arm as if guiding both ladies into the bathroom.

Once inside, Evie picked up her bra and panties. Kara opened the bathroom closet and placed all the clothes down.

"You're a bit shy, huh?" Kara said watching as Evie slipped her panties on underneath the robe and then tried to put her bra on without revealing her breasts.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm not accustomed to being so open." She admitted.

"It's okay. Different strokes" Kara said and smiled. She was a cute 20 something girl with a pixie cut. She had pitch black hair with fire engine red highlights.

"Thanks,"

"No worries! So, I'm guessing you're looking for something less party girl and more librarian?"

"That would be perfect"

"Okay, let's see what magic I can conjure up here." Kara tore thru the pile and then stopped. "Aha!" She grabbed a shimmery blue silk camisole, a small black over coat and a short black skirt. "I think this is the closest we got. You want me to leave while you put it on?"

"No. I'm just being silly." Evesa said and took off her robe. She put on the clothes. They fit really well other than the skirt coming up very sort and barely hugging her thighs. She opened the knee highs and found a pair of heels with straps that fit perfectly.

"You are HOT!" Kara said with a smile. "I can see why Gid likes you so much."

"Did he say that?"

"It's obvious." A short silence hung in the air for a moment before Kara spoke again. "Evie, I never slept with Gid if that's what you want to know. We made out a few times at parties and stuff, but we both prefer girls, so it'd never work."

Evesa felt the tension instantly break. "Can I ask you something?"

"I'm an open book"

"The other girls – do I have to worry about them?"

Kara laughed, "well it depends what you mean worry? They're not going to cut you or anything. We're club kids and artists not street trash."

"I know that, I just mean."

"You just mean are any of them gonna have a stick up their ass because you and Gid are an item."

"Exactly."  
"Maybe a few of them, but if they give you shit, Gid will take care of it. For the most part, all of us came up with him from New York. That's why we all live here and he takes care of us and we do our best to take care of him. We're like a big crazy family that bangs each other once in a while, but at the end of the day, if he's happy – we're happy."

With that there was a knock. "What are you guys doing in there?"

"Hold on. We're fucking," Kara yelled out prompting Evie to laugh aloud.

"I want to watch." He said and opened the door. He feigned disappointment when both were dressed.

"Just missed it," Kara winked. She walked over to Evie. "You'll be fine, but if you ever need to talk, I'm the third door to the left. Swing by anytime."

"Thanks so much." Evie hugged her.

Kara tapped Gideon on the shoulder. "Later,"

"Yeah, thanks."

Once Kara left the apartment, Gideon walked over and placed his hands on Evesa's waist. "So, is this acceptable attire?"

"For me yes. Winston will say otherwise."

"Well good thing we don't care about what he says."

"Good thing," she agreed. "I like Kara."

"She likes you too. I can tell. So, did you ask her how many of the girls I slept with."  
"Not exactly. I asked her if the girls would like me."

"Ahhh and what'd she say?"

"That if they gave me any trouble to tell you."

"Good advice" he kissed her forehead. "While you were getting ready, Winnie-Boy texted and said he was outside. I have my security guard Chris letting him sit at the VIP table in the club. Are you ready?"

She took a deep breath. "What are we going to tell him."

"I'm going to tell him that you're done with it all. He can tell the papers whatever he wants, but the bottom line is that you're with me, and if he tries to retaliate or pull some bullshit with your folks, I'll destroy him."

Chills ran up and down her body as he spoke. His fiery tone spoke to her like nothing else. "You get to me,"

"Likewise,"

"Will you lead?"

"Always," he said darkly.

She placed her palm on her naked thigh and ran it down to her knee. "When you say it that way I don't know if it's a good thing."

"Oh, it's not. It's a _very bad_ thing." He smirked and ran his finger down her lips, "but I'll lead just the same. He took her hand, quickly turned and walked in front of her, out the door, down the stairs and into the club.

She took one last sigh and followed him quickly as he briskly went through the crowd and to the VIP section, only giving sight waves to those calling out to him.

On one side of the large round table Winston sat. When he saw Gideon, he immediately stood up and went to walk toward Evesa, but Gideon waved his finger 'no' and sidestepped him guiding her to the opposite side of the table.

She scooted into the booth and then Gideon sat.

"Sit down Winston,"

"What the hell is going on here?"

Before they could answer a roaming waitress came over.

"What do you want?" Gideon asked Evie.

"whiskey sour,"

"I guess you need it. Two old fashions and whatever he wants."

"Evesa, what the hell is this?"

Gideon chimed in before Evesa could answer. "It's a club, this is a waitress, now do you want a drink or not?"

"I want to talk to my girlfriend."

"Well, you should find one then." Gideon said coldly. "preferably one you don't have to blackmail into dating you."

"What did you tell him?"

Gideon held out his hand to quiet everyone and looked at the server. "Just grab him a beer."

She walked away leaving the three sitting there.

"Here's the deal. Evie told me the score and I know your game so it's over. That's it."

Winston went to interrupt but Gideon continued.

"I said that's it. If Evie wants to talk to you, she'll call you. Don't call her. Don't fuck with her father at his job. If you want to be mayor of this godforsaken town, fine - put up posters, kiss babies, do whatever the fuck you want to; but Evie isn't part of it. If you try to involve her, I'll destroy you."

"Who do you think you are to make threats like this? You're the kid who couldn't get laid in high-school with a $100 bill hanging out of his pants."

"Times change even if you don't."

"Evesa, get your shit, we're going"

Gideon raised his hand once again to ensure Evie wouldn't respond. He went into his pocket grabbed his lighter and a pack of cigarettes. He took one out, lit it and took a drag. He placed his other hand under the table and onto Evie's thigh. He massaged it as he spoke. "I said don't talk to her. Are you really this thick? She's not just at my club. She was in my bed, isn't that right, Evie?"

Evie's face got red as Gideon's hand slid to her inner thigh and up under her skirt.

"I'm sorry Winston. I was going to call you tomorrow. I didn't think you'd be around."

"I got back early. This is crazy! I am bringing you home and we will work out whatever this is after." He went to grab her hand, but Gideon was faster. He crashed his cigarette onto Winston's hand burning it. Evesa gasped in shock, but Gideon gave her a reassuring pat on her inner thigh.

"You are going to fucking prison for this!" Winston finally managed to get out clutching his hand and wincing in pain.

"I don't think so." Gideon said confidently. "I think if the cops were to come here, I'd have a club filled with people who said, you tried to attack Evie and that I used anything I could to get you off of her. How are battery charges going to look on election day?"

"You think Evesa will lie for you? You don't know her."

Gideon's hand became firmer on her leg as his possessive nature took over. "Okay, well Evie has a voice. Let's stop pretending she's not in the room." He turned to face her. "What did you see happen?"

His eyes could own her easily. She stared at him and barely saw Winston as she put her hand on Gideon's under the table, adjusted herself slightly and moved it directly in between her legs ever so close to her center.

"It's just as Gid said," she said softly adopting the nickname she heard Kara use earlier. "He saved me from you."

He outlined her lips with his finger and then ran it inside her mouth for only a second as Winston sat horrified.

"This is a cult!" Winston finally managed to say. "You've brainwashed her."

Gideon went to speak, but Evesa jumped in. "Brainwashed me? No, I've been brainwashed. I've been giving my life away to protect my family. You knew I didn't love you and you knew I didn't want to be with you, but you forced it. Gideon doesn't force me or anyone else to be here. This isn't a cult, it's a goddamn club."

A smile emerged on Gideon's face. "See Winnie-Boy, it's about freewill – something you don't like other people to use. Evie where do you want to stay tonight?" He stared at Winston while he asked.

"Right here with you," she said more defiant than she had been in her entire life.

"Come on! You can't be buying this. He's obviously a fag."

This time it was Gideon who spoke up. "Wow, a politician frat boy who is homophobic. I'm shocked."

"See, he doesn't even deny it!"

"Oh, I see what this is. I'm sorry Winnie, I'm just not into you that way. That isn't to say there aren't some pretty men out there I wouldn't mind playing around with. You're just not one of them."

"I'm not queer!" Winston said hotly.

"Okay," Gideon said nonchalantly shrugging.

"But you admitted you are so what the fuck is this? Why are you with Evesa?"

"You try really hard to only hear what you want, but for your own good, you should pay close attention to what I'm saying now. Evie doesn't want you. It doesn't matter if she's with me or someone else. It doesn't matter if I'm gay, straight or in-between. What you need to concern yourself with is what will happen to you if you go near her again. To put it plainly, they won't find the body."

Winston's eyes grew wide as if in shock. He sat silently unsure of what to say.

"Good, I think we understand each other now." Gideon motioned to a security guard. "Chauncy will show you out," with that he slowly removed his fingers from where he had been caressing a very aroused Evie and took her hand.

He guided her back to his apartment and before she could say anything he had her hard against the wall. He kissed her deeply only to pull back enough to say, "You did good out there," and then he was on her again.


End file.
